FCO's Voting Tournament
FCO's Voting Tournament is a voting tournament by FCO. It has 40 contestants or something. 20 contestants are from OHV, while 20 others are different. Rules *Only FCO can edit. * Double eliminations happen at every episode ending with a 5 (Ex. Ep. 5, Ep. 15, Ep. 25, etc.) * A rejoin will happen at every episode ending with a 0 (Ex. Ep. 10, Ep. 20, Ep. 30, etc.) *No spamming in the comments. *I'll spin a wheel to pick which team is up for elimination. I won't pick that team again until each team has been picked once, and then I'll start again, etc. Elimination Order 40th - Eggy (OHV) (Eliminated in FCOVT 1B) 39th - TNT (Eliminated in FCOVT 3b) 38th - Waffle (Eliminated in FCOVT 4b) 37th - Donut (Eliminated in FCOVT 5b) 36th - Eggy (BFB) (Eliminated in FCOVT 5b) 35th - Mustard (Eliminated in FCOVT 6b) 34th - Pop Tart (Eliminated in FCOVT 7b) 33rd - Paperclip (Eliminated in FCOVT 8b) 32nd - Lightning (Eliminated in FCOVT 9b) 31st - Ketchup (Eliminated in FCOVT 11b) 30th - Button (Eliminated in FCOVT 12b) 29th - Peanut Butter (Eliminated in FCOVT 13b) 28th - Volleyball (Eliminated in FCOVT 14b) 27th - Dicey (Eliminated in FCOVT 15b) 26th - Basket (Eliminated in FCOVT 15b) Key M - Male F - Female If you want to know the characters personality, look at their poses, that should give you a hint, and sometimes you might already know their personality Contestants The Flaming Fires Ohv cheeseburger pose.png|Cheeseburger (M) - Prize wins: 0 Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit (M) - Prize Wins: 0 Ohv french fry pose.png|French Fry (F) - Prize Wins: 0 Ohv marker pose.png|Marker (M) - Prize Wins: 2 Ohv swordy pose.png|Swordy (M) - Prize Wins: 0 Ohv tomato pose.png|Tomato (M) - Prize Wins: 0 The Splashy Bubbles Ohv cotton candy pose.png|Cotton Candy (F) - Prize Wins: 0 Ohv cup pose.png|Cup (F) - Prize Wins: 1 Ohv eraser cap pose.png|Eraser Cap (F) - Prize Wins: 1 Ohv remote pose.png|Remote (F) - Prize Wins: 2 Ohv sweatdrop pose.png|Sweatdrop (F) TEAM CAPTAIN - Prize Wins: 0 The Cloudy Skies CakeNEW.png|Cake (M) - Prize Wins: 3 486px-Computer Chip.png|Chip (F) - Prize Wins: 0 76. Cookie.png|Cookie (M) - Prize Wins: 0 Flaggy Pose (BFGI).png|Flaggy (M) - Prize Wins: 0 French fries.png|Fries (M) TEAM CAPTAIN - Prize Wins: 0 Jam (SuperCDLand).png|Jam (F) - Prize Wins: 0 Juice box pose.png|Juice Box (M) - Prize Wins: 0 The Grassy Greens Basketball then BOAT.png|Basketball (F) - Prize Wins: 3 Barf Bag.png|Barf Bag (F) - Prize Wins: 1 IDFB naily ow.png|Naily (F) - Prize Wins: 0 SAW! GET OUT OF THE ROOF YOU CRAZY ANIMAL.png|Saw (F) - Prize Wins: 0 Does taco say IT'S THE NUTSHACK.png|Taco (F) - Prize Wins: 0 Wow it's a tree but it's new.png|Tree (M) TEAM CAPTAIN - Prize Wins: 0 IDFB tv yay shine.png|TV (M) - Prize Wins: 0 FCOVT 1a So welcome to FCOVT. In this, 40 people battle for nothing, I'm your host, FCO himself, and heres how this works. Every day is a new episode, the A part will have who's up for elimination and the B part will be the actual elimination ceremony. So, I won't pick which team that's UFE, instead, I'll spin the magical wheel of judgement! (Spins) and it says... The Flaming Fires! So vote for someone to win the prize and to be eliminated by 12:00 midnight ET. FCOVT 1b Welcome back, so last time the viewers viewed, the viewers voted, and one of you WON'T win. Anyways, we got 6 votes, 3 likes, and 3 dislikes. Lets do the likes first. CHEESEBURGER: 0 CHICKEN BISCUIT: 0 EGGY (OHV): 0 FRENCH FRY: 0 KETCHUP: 0 MARKER: 0 MUSTARD: 2''' SWORDY: 0 TOMATO: 0 VOLLEYBALL: 1 Mustard: YAY! Okay, weird yellow thing. Go hit the lever on the prize slots to get your prize. Mustard: Okie dokie! (Hits lever, all three slots lands on "Slice of Pizza") Yay! Yum! (She eats the pizza) The prize will be different every episode. Anyways, it's time to see who's going home. CHEESEBURGER: 0 CHICKEN BISCUIT: 0 EGGY (OHV): '''3 FRENCH FRY: 0 KETCHUP: 0 MARKER: 0 MUSTARD: 0 SWORDY: 0 TOMATO: 0 VOLLEYBALL: 0 Eggy: Heeh? Sorry, Eggy. Looks like you'll place last again. 40th - Eggy (OHV) FCOVT 2a Anyways, the B part and the next A part will come out on the same day until we reach the final 20. Anyways, It's time to see who's up for elimination! (Spins magical wheel of judgement) It picked the... Grassy Greens! So yeah, vote by 12:00 midnight ET, January 8th. FCOVT 2b So, the results are in, we got 4 votes, two of each, and a member of the Greens will be leaving the game. So, lets see the prize votes! BARF BAG: 1''' BASKETBALL: '''1 DONUT: 0 EGGY (BFB): 0 LIGHTNING: 0 NAILY: 0 SAW: 0 TACO: 0 TREE: 0 TV: 0 So, since it's a tie, both people, so that's Barf Bag and Basketball, will be getting a prize. Pull the lever already. (Barf Bag pulls the lever, all slots land on "Action figure of yourself) Basketball: Hey! This is pretty cool! Blah blah blah, anyways, lets show the votes for elimination! BARF BAG: 1''' BASKETBALL: 0 DONUT: '''1 EGGY (BFB): 0 LIGHTNING: 0 NAILY: 0 SAW: 0 TACO: 0 TREE: 0 TV: 0 Well, another tie. So I'll spin the magical wheel of judgement to pick who's eliminated! And it picked... Barf Bag. So, she won the prize and she's eliminated? What a coincidence. Anyways, she'll be sent to the Locker of Losers. 40th - Eggy (OHV) 39th - Barf Bag FCOVT 3a So, you know the drill, I spin the wheel, and it picked... The Splashy Bubbles. So, yeah vote. Vote by 12:00 Midnight ET January 9th, 2018 FCOVT 3b We got the results. 4 votes total. First let's see the likes. BASKET: 0 BUTTON: 0 COTTON CANDY: 0 CUP: 0 DICEY: 0 ERASER CAP: 0 PAPERCLIP: 0 REMOTE: 2''' SWEATDROP: 0 TNT: 0 Remote: Hooray! So go pull the lever. (She pulls the lever, it lands on "A blade of grass") Remote: What? What good is this? Anyways, now it's time for dislikes. BASKET: 0 BUTTON: 0 COTTON CANDY: 0 CUP: 0 DICEY: 0 ERASER CAP: 0 PAPERCLIP: 0 REMOTE: 0 SWEATDROP: 0 TNT: '''2 TNT: WHAT? '''I SHOULD'VE WON! I'M THE BEST! GRRRRRRR (Gets flinged to the LOL) 40th - Eggy (OHV) 39th - Barf Bag 38th - TNT FCOVT 4a So, since all teams except one have been up for voting, that means the last team, the Cloudy Skies, are up for elimination! Vote by 12:00 midnight ET January 10th, 2018. FCOVT 4b So we got 5 votes. 2 likes and 3 dislikes. Anyways, let's see the likes. CAKE: '''2 CHIP: 0 COOKIE: 0 FLAGGY: 0 FRIES: 0 JAM: 0 JUICE BOX: 0 PEANUT BUTTER: 0 POP TART: 0 WAFFLE: 0 Cake: All right! I'll pull the lever for you Cake, since you don't have arms. (Pulls lever, lands on "Loaf of bread") Cake: Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this. Yeah yeah, dislikes! Let's see who's leaving! CAKE: 0 CHIP: 0 COOKIE: 0 FLAGGY: 0 FRIES: 0 JAM: 0 JUICE BOX: 0 PEANUT BUTTER: 0 POP TART: 1 WAFFLE: 2''' Waffle: Huh? I guess you were too fat. Anyways we'll try to send you to the LOL. 40th - Eggy (OHV) 39th - Barf Bag 38th - TNT 37th - Waffle FCOVT 5a So, this episode has a twist. It has a 5 in the title, so it's a double elimination! Yay! So, I spun the wheel, it landed on... the Grassy Greens! Vote by 12:00 midnight ET January 11th. The two people with the most votes will be eliminated. FCOVT 5b So, the two people with the most votes will be eliminated. We got 7 votes. First, let's see the likes. BASKETBALL: '''2 DONUT: 0 EGGY (BFB): 1 LIGHTNING: 0 NAILY: 0 SAW: 0 TACO: 1 TREE: 0 TV: 0 Basketball: Wow, again? (Pulls lever, lands on "Cracker piece", she then eats it) Anyways, two people are leaving. Let's see who they are. BASKETBALL: 0 DONUT: 2''' EGGY (BFB): '''1 LIGHTNING: 0 NAILY: 0 SAW: 0 TACO: 0 TREE: 0 TV: 0 So, since it's a double elimination, both of you are leaving! YAY! Donut: NO! (Gets flinged) 40th - Eggy (OHV) 39th - Barf Bag 38th - TNT 37th - Waffle 36th - Donut 35th - Eggy (BFB) FCOVT 6a I spun the wheel, it picked... The Flaming Fires. Vote by 12:00 midnight ET January 12th, 2018. FCOVT 6b Welcome back to FCOVT. Sorry about the delay. Anyways, we got 4 votes. First, the likes. CHEESEBURGER: 0 CHICKEN BISCUIT: 0 FRENCH FRY: 0 KETCHUP: 1''' MARKER: 0 MUSTARD: 0 SWORDY: 0 TOMATO: 0 VOLLEYBALL: 0 So Ketchup wins the prize! Ketchup: Huh? Oh, okay. (pulls lever, lands on "a lamp") I don't know what I'll do with this, but okay. Put it somewhere, I don't know. Anyways, now time for the dislikes! CHEESEBURGER: 0 CHICKEN BISCUIT: 0 FRENCH FRY: 0 KETCHUP: 0 MARKER: 0 MUSTARD: '''2 SWORDY: 1 TOMATO: 0 VOLLEYBALL: 0 Mustard: WHAT? I'm sorry, Mustard, but we need to eliminate you. Mustard: Please don't! I wanna stay with Ketchup! PLEASE! NO-(Get's sent to the LOL) 40th - Eggy (OHV) 39th - Barf Bag 38th - TNT 37th - Waffle 36th - Donut 35th - Eggy (BFB) 34th - Mustard FCOVT 7a I spun the wheel and it chose... The Cloudy Skies! Vote someone off by 12:00 midnight January 22nd, 2018. FCOVT 7b Welcome back. Last time, the Cloudy Skies were up for elimination, so let's see who will be eliminated. We got 4 votes. Let's see the likes. CAKE: 2''' CHIP: 0 COOKIE: 0 FLAGGY: 0 FRIES: JAM: 0 JUICE BOX: 0 PEANUT BUTTER: 0 POP TART: 0 Cake: Wow! For the second time in a row? Yeah yeah, I'll pull the lever. (FCO pulls the lever, it lands on "7 Dollars") Cake: Again, I don't know what to do with this. Blah blah blah, dislikes! Let's see who's going home! CAKE: 0 CHIP: 0 COOKIE: 0 FLAGGY: 0 FRIES: 0 JAM: 0 JUICE BOX: 0 PEANUT BUTTER: 0 POP TART: '''2 Pop Tart: WHAT? I DESERVE TO STAY YOU WEAK CHUMPS! Um, no. Go have fun with the other 7 people in the LOL. (gets flinged to the LOL) FCOVT 8a So, like in FCOVT 4a, the team that hasn't been picked yet are up for elimination. That team is... The Splashy Bubbles. So yeah, vote by 12:00 January 27th 2018. FCOVT 8b Welcome back to the eighth episode. Hooray. Last time, the Splashy Bubbles lost, we got 3 votes, let's see the likes. BASKET: 0 BUTTON: 0 COTTON CANDY: 0 CUP: 0 DICEY: 0 ERASER CAP: 0 PAPERCLIP: 0 REMOTE: 1''' SWEATDROP: 0 Remote: Yay, Again! (she pulls the lever on the Prize Slots, all three slots land on "A knife") Remote: Um, I don't think I should be holding this... (she drops it) (stab) OW! You little gray thing, that was my foot! Eh, I'll be able to cure it with some chicken soup. Button: But that only works with fevers and- I DIDN'T ASK YOU, GEEZ! Paperclip: Hurry up! Okay, okay! Dislikes! Show the votes! BASKET: 0 BUTTON: 0 COTTON CANDY: 0 CUP: 0 DICEY: 0 ERASER CAP: 0 PAPERCLIP: '''2 REMOTE: 0 SWEATDROP: 0 Paperclip: WHAT? I CAN'T GET 32nd PLACE! I'M BETTER THAN THAT! Well, I'm not sorry, you have been eliminated! GOODBYE! (she gets flinged to the LOL) FCOVT 9a Ugh, still have that knife in my foot... anyways, I spun the wheel, and it picked... Unlucky Green Leaves. Losing another member and their team will only have 6. Anyways, vote by 12:00 Midnight ET January 28th, 2018. FCO VT 9b Hello, and welcome to episode 9. I finally got that knife out of my foot after some trouble, so we can start. So, we received 6 votes. Let's see the Likes. BASKETBALL: 2''' LIGHTNING: 0 NAILY: 0 SAW: 0 TACO: 1 TREE: 0 TV: 0 Basketball: AGAIN? Wow! Um, weird thingy, can you pull it for me? Ugh, fine. (pulls lever, all three slots land on "A flower" Basketball: Much better than what Remote got last episode. I agree, let's see the dislikes! Naily: I hope I'm not eliminated! I need to nail it! BASKETBALL: 0 LIGHTNING: '''2 NAILY: 1 SAW: 0 TACO: 0 TREE: 0 TV: 0 Lightning: WHAT? (zaps FCO) OW! YOU LITTLE TURD! (he tries to fling him to the LOL, but he dodges the sender scoop thrower) Oh well, time for Plan B. (Uses the Laser Powered Teleportation Device to teleport Lightning to the LOL) FCOVT 10a Welcome to episode ten already! So, now that Lightning is gone, everyone left is the final 30! But it won't be like that forever. Someone is rejoining this episode. So vote for one of the 10 people to rejoin. Voting ends 12:00 midnight ET January 29th, 2018. FCOVT 10b Welcome back to voting. I'm host, FCO, and eliminated contestants freed. Paperclip: You, sir, need to learn some grammar. Yeah yeah, whatever. Someone is going to rejoin the game on the team they were on. We received 5 votes, and only two of you got votes. Those two are... Mustard and Barf Bag. Eggy (OHV): AHHHHHHHHHH- (Get's flinged) TNT: GRRRRR I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU- (Gets flinged) Waffle: Aww... (Gets flinged) Donut: NO! (Gets flinged) Eggy (BFB): Well the viewers were really not Egging me on! (gets flinged) Pop Tart: But pink is manly! That gives me a bazillion bonus votes, rig- (gets flinged) Paperclip: I've done some research, AND IT SAID THAT YOU RIGGED THE VO-(gets flinged) Lightning: Grr! (tries to zap FCO, but he gets teleported by the LPTD) Okay, now it's down to the two people I just said. Barf Bag and Mustard. Mustard: I hope I rejoin so I can be back with KETCHUP! Barf Bag: I was eliminated unfarily! I want back in! Anyways, let's see the votes. BARF BAG: 3''' MUSTARD: 2 Mustard: WHAT? So that means Mustard will go back to the LOL, Mustard: I'll miss you Ketchu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets flinged) And Barf Bag rejoins, making it the final 31 again. So welcome back, Barf Bag. You will go back to the Green Leaves. FCOVT 11a Welcome to the first part of the eleventh episode. If you know me in real life, which you don't, 11 is my lucky number. So this episode will be good, I promise. So, I spun the wheel, and it picked... The Flaming Fires. So vote someone off the Flaming Fires by Midnight, Eastern US Time, on January 30th, 2018. FCOVT 11b IT'S TIME FOR EPISODE ELEVEN, PART TWO! Last time, the Flaming Fires were up for elimination. We received 7 votes. First, let's see the likes. CHEESEBURGER: 0 CHICKEN BISCUIT: 0 FRENCH FRY: 0 KETCHUP: 0 MARKER: '''4 SWORDY: 0 TOMATO: 0 VOLLEYBALL: 0 Marker: Oooh, I wanna see what I get! (pulls lever, all slots land on "The planet Venus") Congratulations, Marker! You just won the entire planet of Venus! Marker: Um, OK? French Fry: Ugh, Can we just get on with it already? Okay, okay. We got 3 dislikes. Let's see who's going home! CHEESEBURGER: 0 CHICKEN BISCUIT: 0 FRENCH FRY: 0 KETCHUP: 3''' MARKER: 0 SWORDY: 0 TOMATO: 0 VOLLEYBALL: 0 Tomato: Wait WHAT? And Ketchup, with 3 votes, is eliminated! Tomato: But Ketchup is a great guy, and he's my friend! Ketchup: Yeah! I can't go! I don't want to go into the LOL with Mustard.... Well, the viewers obviously wanted to put you in there to torture you! Ketchup (while being teleported to the LOL) NOOOOOOOO- FCOVT 12a Okay, episode twelve, the team UFE is.... (Spins wheel) the Splashy Bubbles! So vote for one of the Bubbles to be eliminated by midnight eastern US time, January 31st, 2018. FCOVT 12b Welcome back, we got Six votes, let's see the likes! BASKET: 0 BUTTON: 0 COTTON CANDY: 0 CUP: 0 DICEY: 0 ERASER CAP: '''3 REMOTE: 0 SWEATDROP: 0 Remote: What? But I won the prize the past 2 times we were up for elimination! Sweatdrop: And I'm supposed to win, I'm team leader! Eraser Cap: Oh nice! (Pulls Lever, all slots land on "A tree") Okay, you get a tree. Eraser Cap: Not like the actual contestant, right? Nah. Eraser Cap: Oh, good. Anyways, time to show the 3 dislikes! BASKET: 1 BUTTON: 2''' COTTON CANDY: 0 DICEY: 0 ERASER CAP: 0 REMOTE: 0 SWEATDROP: 0 Button: Wh-WHAT? MY CALCULATIONS TELL YOU I'M NOT ELIMINATED! YOU RIGGED THE VOTES SO I WOULD BE ELIMINATED! Uh, you know that the VIEWERS vote, not me. So bye-bye! (Button gets teleported to the LOL) FCOVT 13a So, now that Buttons gone, it's the final 29. The team up for elimination is... The Cloudy Skies! So yeah, vote by 12:00 midnight Eastern US Time, February 3rd, 2018. FCOVT 13b Welcome back to voting or something. We got uh... um... oh! 4 votes. Let's see the likes or whatever. CAKE: '''2 CHIP: 0 COOKIE: 0 FLAGGY: 0 FRIES: 0 JAM: 0 JUICE BOX: 0 PEANUT BUTTER: 0 Cake: AGAIN? WOAH! Okay, chocolate flavored dessert, I'll pull the lever. (FCO pulls the lever, all slots land on "A bottle of maple syrup) Cake: ONCE AGAIN, I don't know what to do with this. Jam: Obviously you put it on pancakes. It's delicious! Cake: Hmmm.... Juice Box! What do you think I should do with it? (Juice Box stares at Cake) Cake: Oh, Sorry, I forgot you can't talk. Flaggy: I think you should go with Jam's idea. Chip: Here, I have some waffles! Peanut Butter: I think Jam said "Pancakes" Dum dum. Jam: Yeah, I did, but stop being rude PB! Fries: Can you hurry up already? Okay okay, we got 2 dislikes. Let's see the votes. CAKE: 0 CHIP: 0 COOKIE: 0 FLAGGY: 0 FRIES: 1''' JAM: 0 JUICE BOX: 0 PEANUT BUTTER: '''1 Fries: Wait, WHAT? Peanut Butter: Those voters will pay! Well it seems we have the second tie of the series. As you know, I'll spin the Magical Wheel of Judgement, and it'll say who's eliminated. And that person is... (spins wheel) (Zoom up on Fries and Peanut Butter's faces) Look at it go... It picks... Peanut Butter. Peanut Butter: WHAT? I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS! I WILL NOT BE ELIMINATED! Flaggy: (whispering) Honestly I'm glad he's off our team. Fries: Phew! Okay, PB. If you don't want to be eliminated, than you don't have to. Peanut Butter: Wait, really? I get to stay? Yep! Peanut Butter: Wow, Tha- Sorry, did you think I was actually going to let you stay? Buh-bye! (PB gets teleported to the LOL) FCOVT 14a So, for some random reason, The Cloudy Skies Elimination order has been going backwards alphabetically. See, look at this. CAKE CHIP COOKIE FLAGGY FRIES JAM JUICE BOX PEANUT BUTTER (eliminated, fcovt 13b) POP TART (eliminated, fcovt 7b) WAFFLE (eliminated, fcovt 4b) Weird, huh? Anyways, lets spin the wheel. (spins wheel) The team UFE is... The Flaming Fires! So yeah, vote by 12:00 midnight eastern US time, February 6th, 2018. FCOVT 14b Welcome Back. The Flaming Fires lost last time, so one of them will go to sleep. We got 6 votes, let's see the likes. CHEESEBURGER: 0 CHICKEN BISCUIT: 0 FRENCH FRY: 0 MARKER: 3''' SWORDY: 0 TOMATO: 0 VOLLEYBALL: 0 Marker: Yay! Again! What do I get? (pulls lever, all slots land on "$1,000,000") WHAT? Wait a minute, why is that there? This isn't wheel of fortune! Whatever, Marker, your a millionaire now. Marker: This is the second time I got a weird prize, first was back in episode eleven when I won Venus! Whatever, lets see those dislikes. We got three dislikes. CHEESEBURGER: 0 CHICKEN BISCUIT: 0 FRENCH FRY: 0 MARKER: 0 SWORDY: 0 TOMATO: 0 VOLLEYBALL: '''3 Volleyball: NO! Tomato: Why are all of my friends going, Ketchup went last time! Volleyball: But I'm team leader, I can't go! Congrats, Volleyball! You are the first team captain to go. Anyways bye. (Gets teleported to the LOL) FCOVT 15a Yay episode fifteen. And you see that, a 5 at the end, that means we have a double elimination! The team losing and losing 2 of their teammates is.... The Splashy Bubbles, who will go from 7 members to 5 members! So, vote for someone on the Bubbles to win the prize and to be eliminated. Voting ends midnight Eastern US Time, February 12th, 2018. FCOVT 15b Hello, sorry it's been 2 months. Anyways, TWO people will be eliminated, WOW! Anyways let's see who those people are. Cup: (shaking uncontrollably) Okay, we got 6 votes. The prize goes to... CUP WITH TWO VOTES! Cup: H-huh? Since you don't have arms, ill spin it. (spins it, all slots land on "anchor") (an anchor falls out of the sky on cup's foot) Cup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Eh, whatever. that's your prize. Now DISLIKES! THE TWO PEOPLE WITH THE MOST WILL BE ELIMINATED! BASKET: 1''' COTTON CANDY: 0 CUP: 0 DICEY: '''3 ERASER CAP: 0 REMOTE: 0 SWEATDROP: 0 Well, I guess Basket and Dicey are going away. Dicey: Wait WHAT? Basket: ALLIANCES HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER! Eraser Cap: Dude, the alliance was abolished. Basket: S-S-So?! Eraser Cap: Well, bye Dicey. You were a good friend. Dicey: *sigh* Why me... I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! I SHO-(gets teleported) (basket gets teleported) FCOVT 16a The team losing this time is... THE CLOUDY SKIES! Like and dislike a member of the Skies by Midnight eastern US time April 18th, 2018. Who wins the prize? Cake Chip Cookie Flaggy Fries Jam Juice Box Who is eliminated? Cake Chip Cookie Flaggy Fries Jam Juice Box Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Voting Tournament Category:BFB Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:Voting